


Off-Kilter

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [87]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: After a battle, Poe’s ship comes back a bit off-kilter.Soon enough, though, it’s Rey throwinghimoff-kilter.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Off-Kilter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/25/20 prompt: “Why has the car stopped?” “It’s frightened.”

“Please tell me you can figure out what’s wrong with her,” Poe pleaded.

He’s not entirely sure what happened during the skirmish, but his ship had been hit and the whole way back she was limping and off-kilter and the controls just felt . . . off.

He leapt out of his ship, pulling off a side panel, but before he could take a look inside, Rey, who had been nearby and had seen his concern, offered to help.

Rey walked around the ship as he described the issue, before closing her eyes tightly and concentrating deeply. Then, she reached her hand inside, and a mere moment later, was putting the panel back in place.

“Wait, what did you do? What was wrong with it?”

Rey stroked her hand against the hull. “It was just a little frightened of some of your maneuvers, General. It just needed a bit of understanding.”

At his skeptical look, she giggled. “A wire got a little loose, that’s all. Easy fix.”

Poe breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank the Force, I could kiss you.”

“That sounds like a plan,” she said, smiling serenely.

This time it was him, and not his ship, that was thrown off-kilter.


End file.
